


Naughty Pictures

by Mat_Neptune



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, I'm realllly bad at smut :/, Kieran is filipino I don't make the rules, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smuff, Smut, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 20:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: A small moan comes from Kieran, tugging at the rope binding his wrists. Arthur bites his neck, right on a newly sensitive hickey, that causes Kieran to whine and pout.“Please?” Kieran leans forward, taking in Arthur’s sent.





	Naughty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rrrrrrreally bad at smut. Gimme some constrictive criticism please (*´-｀*)

Sweet boy Kieran, his cheeks flushed a bright red and his pupils dilated, focused on the man in front of him. He sits on an old wooden chair, clearly uncomfortable with his legs spread. His arms are bound behind the chair, while his ankles are barely free from the legs. His hard cock presses against his gut, leaking slowly and bobs a little bit. 

“A-Arthur…” He gasps, eyes crossing slightly. 

“Yes, hun?”

“P-please let m-me c..cum… Arthur.” It took a lot for Kieran not to stutter too much. 

Arthur snaps another picture, taking the younger man by surprise. The dirty blonde licks his lips, stepping closer to the Duffy boy, whose head eagerly rises to face him. “You wanna cum, baby?” 

He swallows. “Y-yeah…”

Arthur hums, leaning down to kiss his husband, rubbing small circles into the back of his neck. A small moan comes from Kieran, tugging at the rope binding his wrists. Arthur bites his neck, right on a newly sensitive hickey, that causes Kieran to whine and pout. 

“Please?” Kieran leans forward, taking in Arthur’s sent.

“Alright baby.” Arthur gets his camera again, holding it in one hand carefully. With the other stroking Kieran’s red cock, barely with his fingertips. Arthur manages to take a one-handed picture as he strokes Kieran. The boy’s face flushed even more, he bites his lip and his eyes keep crossing. 

Moving his hand away earns a loud whine. “Arrrrthurrr!! Don’t stop!”

“Now Kieran, how am I supposed to take pictures?”

Kieran glares daggers at Arthur. “Ya’ can take pictures after I finish!” 

Arthur smirks, setting the camera to the side and gets on his knees in front of Kieran. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes goddddd just…” Arthur mouths at the head, sucking softly at the sensitive red skin. “Aaahhh~~~” 

His beard tickles Duffy’s inner thighs, the boy’s arms struggling against the ropes. “Calm down, I’m gonna give you what you want.” Arthur mouths at his balls, kissing up to take the shaft into his mouth. Kieran’s tries his best to buck his hips against Arthur’s mouth, begging for more. 

“Fuck Arthur… mnnn!!” It doesn’t take much for him to cum, Kieran slumps over himself shivering. After a moment of draining every last drop of his orgasm, Arthur stands to untie him. 

“Was that alright?” He grabs a small quilt to wrap around Kieran. 

“It was… mmm, good. Thanks.” A soft kiss to his husband’s lips, Kieran’s legs feel unstable. “Carry me to bed?”

“Shore.” Arthur smiles, slowly picking Kieran up into his strong arms, setting him on the bed in the corner of their hotel room. “I’m gettin’ those pictures developed… then we can go back to camp.”

“I’m not done with you, though.” Kieran runs his fingers through his own hair. “I wanna have supper and have another bath.”

“Supper? We already ate earlier.” 

“I’m hungry again.” Kieran smiles like sunshine, hiding his shy face. “Is that too much to ask?”

“With you, never.” Arthur purrs, nipping at Kieran’s neck. “Good boy~” 

“Love you Arthur,” A soft kiss planted on his lips. “Glad we’re married.”

“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
The picture developer, face red, slides the package over to Arthur. "Uhm..... here's your pictures Mr Morgan....." 
> 
> Arthur glares at the package in embarrassment. Fuck. He didn't think ahead that people would actually SEE the pictures. "Th- thanks.... Lookin' forward to doin' business with ya' again..."


End file.
